


Jooheon and Changkyun are most certainly not holding hands under the table; what gave you that idea?

by milkstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, barely any jookyun tbh, jookyun - Freeform, might as well read it for the lols, monsta x - Freeform, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: pretty self explanatory





	

“Let’s go there!” The blonde boy said, pointing to a Chili’s.  
“We go there every week, Wonho.” Kihyun sighed, rubbing his temples in irritation.  
Hyungwon looked over a map with Minhyuk and then proceeded to walk away from the rest of their friend group to a certain restaurant that peaked their interest.  
The other five boys realized their absences and followed them out of the park. They found themselves outside of a new restaurant by the name of Interstellar. They were seated in a dark room with bright led lights resembling stars and the tables were meteorites while the seats were mini, squished planets. Surprisingly, the chairs were comfortable and they all took their seats with awe drizzled across their eyes.  
“What can I get for you all to drink?” A man appeared before them, around 5’10, with neatly groomed coffee hair.  
They scanned the menus before all settling on water, as none of them had much money to spare for something like a soda, much to Minhyuk’s caffeine-runned mind’s dismay.  
\---  
“That waiter was cute~” Hyungwon cooed, resting his head on his hand. The rest of the boys giggled and agreed as he came back with their iced waters.  
“Alright I have seven iced waters here,” He held the black tray with ease, and passed the glasses around, and he would have done it flawlessly too, if a certain someone hadn’t winked at him.  
“AH! I’m so sorry! Let me get a towel!” He rushed off to the kitchen and came back with a clean, white dish rag and attempted to dry the shirt of the grinning Wonho.  
Hyungwon and Kihyun watched in displeasure, seeing that they both were ‘falling’ for the waiter, or just being shallow to be technical. He was gorgeous, but hard to figure out as far as his personality went.  
He finished drying Wonho’s shirt and bowed a few more times until he stopped him with a hand.  
“It’s okay, um..”  
“Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.” He gleamed, holding out a hand to be shaken.  
“I’m Wonho, but you can call me Hoseok later tonight.” He teased with a devilish grin, winking again.  
Jeonghan’s cheeks tinted pink as he excused himself to help another table.  
“God, you’re horrible.” Changkyun said.  
“Why don’t any of you support me in my fun run?”  
“By fun run do you mean being a whore? Yeah sure I’ll support it when someone can wake Hyungwon up on the first try.” Kihyun rambled, making sure to leave a sting.  
“Ah, yes, I’m the whore.”  
“Could you two go without fighting for one day, please?” Shownu pleaded, getting only two ‘hmph!’s’ in response. Jooheon sipped his water quietly, and with wide eyes for effect.  
\---  
After a while, the seven boys ordered their food, pizza, of course, and they didn’t see Jeonghan the rest of their time there. Their new server, Jihoon, said he had to leave early, but they all knew that wasn’t the case.  
“Damn it, I wanted to get his number!” Kihyun grumbled, sipping his water bitterly.  
“We all wanted to get his number.” Hyungwon also mumbled.  
“Personally I didn’t.” Jooheon stated, which offended the others.  
“I mean, neither did I.” Changkyun agreed, “He is cute, but he also looks like he’s taken.”  
“How would you know that?” Minhyuk asked.  
“Dunno, just a hunch.” Changkyun felt a jolt of warmth around his left hand, and bolted upwards in shock.  
“Are you okay Changkyun?” Shownu asked.  
“Y-yeah..” He stuttered, giving his best friend a questioning look from across the table.  
Jooheon squeezed the younger’s hand and played with it under the table. Luckily for the two, it was far too dark for anyone to anything in the restaurant except parts of the floors and walls, the food itself, and each other’s faces.  
\---  
They continued talking and bickering (mainly kihyun and wonho) until five minutes within the restaurant closing. They all filed out and Jooheon and Changkyun continued to hold hands until they got outside of the eating establishment where they shared a few shy glances.

**Author's Note:**

> ig - @milksta_x  
> tumblr - @professional_ritz  
> wattpad - @i_mnotloyal


End file.
